


音乐与理性的交合（R）

by Zi_yin



Series: 肉 [2]
Category: youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zi_yin/pseuds/Zi_yin
Summary: ◆ 点的学生羽×教师神（其实一开始手稿写错了，职业写反了哭_(:з」∠)_）◆前面小学生谈恋爱，后面开车走评论
Relationships: 羽神 - Relationship
Series: 肉 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484435
Kudos: 16





	音乐与理性的交合（R）

阿神是羽毛的音乐老师，羽毛爱着他的老师，换句话说，他喜欢阿神，想把人娶回家的那种喜欢。

在阿神还没发现他这位学生的“狼子野心”之前，他很喜欢羽毛，想把人拐回家的那种喜欢。

至于之后嘛，当然是更喜欢了。

不过有时候他们给人的感觉就像小学生谈恋爱一样，只知道争风吃醋，通常都是羽毛单方面吃醋啦。

说到吃醋，和阿神老师在同一间办公室的小光老师就曾经让羽毛吃了一整缸的醋呢。因此年轻气盛的男孩子忍不住就向心爱的人告白了。

“现在想起来羽毛你的醋真的很莫名其妙哎。”阿神躺在羽毛怀里玩着羽毛的手指。

“因为我太爱老师了，所以不能容忍老师身边不是我。”另一手收紧，是两人的身子更加紧密，他的头靠在阿神的肩膀上，转头朝脖颈吹一口气，满意的欣赏变得粉红的脖颈。

“醋意真的大哎……”阿神脸红着推开学生埋在他锁骨的头。

“拜托你们秀恩爱看一下场合，这里可是办公室哎。”小光老师看着这两人你侬我侬甜甜蜜蜜，有种申请换办公室的念头。

阿神无辜的看他一眼，“难道老师和学生关系好不行吗？”

……

小光沉默着没有回答，他抬眸看向正偷笑的羽毛，却扬起了笑容。“老师学生关系好自然有好处，但是学生还是应该以学业为重，对吧阿神？”

小光作为阿神多年的被欺压对象还是对阿神了解不少的，比如说责任心。阿神对于学生的责任心高到极端，若是谈到他所做的一些事会打扰学生的学业，那他绝对会让步，以学生的学习为重。

可以说，阿神老师的理智较羽毛这名理科生而言，一点也不逊色。

果不其然，阿神老师在犹豫几秒之后就离开了学生的怀抱。小光老师拿着课本搭在肩上，无视了学生投向他的哀怨的眼神，心情畅快地哼着歌上课去了。

人一走，不服气的男孩子立刻又把人抱回来，紧紧的箍着老师，轻轻哼了一声。“好啦不要发脾气了，不用上课吗？乖，回去给你奖励。”阿神双手捧起他的脸，哭笑不得的在人额上落下一吻。

他们在确定关系后不久就同居了，房子是阿神的，原本是单人房被两人改成了双人房，麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。虽然只有两个人，却也有家的温馨的感觉。

两人的双亲对他们的事并不反对，却也不赞成，每个月都会送来他们的关心及问候，当然，过多的还是在意他们的感情问题。

两人正甜蜜着呢，哪里会有感情问题？

晚上羽毛和阿神回到家，刚进门阿神就被压在门板上。羽毛单手支臂撑在门板上，凭着几厘米的高度俯视着他亲爱的老师。

“说好的奖励呢？老师？”仿佛是带着调笑的语气说出这句话的，阿神没照镜子都知道自己的脸肯定红了，被自己学生撩了真的有点羞耻啊。

“吃，吃了饭再说……”“可是我已经等不及了，老师你摸摸看，这里已经立起来了。”羽毛拉着阿神的手伸向那处，已经支起了一个小帐篷，感受着手上的温度，炙热的让阿神的手几近缩回。

“耍流氓啊……”一手推着人的胸膛反被握住，羽毛轻笑着将人公主抱抱起，将近一米八的老师在他怀里犹如小孩一般。

他温柔的把人放在钢琴椅上，接着，褪去了无害的外表，露出了野兽原有的模样。阿神老师就好比被捕的兔子，唯唯诺诺的等待捕食者的到来。

裹着身体的衣物被脱下丢在地上，仅剩一件白衬衫起到若隐若现的禁欲气息。白皙的皮肤上挺立着两点红梅，在微透的布料下朦胧可见，绽放着任人采撷。背靠着柔软的坐垫，双腿被人用膝盖分开，

羽毛叼住一颗吸吮，仿佛能从其中饮到甘甜的乳汁，另一颗也没有遭到冷落，两根手指夹着它，无论揉捏还是按压，都只会让它开得更艳。

“不要欺负那里嗯…不要呃嗯…感觉好奇怪……”水雾氤氲的橘色双眸为他添了几分楚楚动人，可是在这种情况下反而激起了学生的欲望，更加变本加厉。

羽毛放过了被他蹂躏得更加鲜红的红梅，转而攻击小阿神，老师的玉茎并不粗，一手就可以握得全。用手指轻轻擦过马眼，就能换来老师的一次颤栗。

“奖励”还不仅仅如此，羽毛从旁边的柜子里拿出一瓶润滑倒在手上，沾满润滑的手指插入一个指节进去，里面仍然像初次般紧致，让羽毛爱不释手。

羽毛的手匀称修长，在阿神的里面不断搅动。阿神扭着臀部试图驱除这异样的感觉，可他越是动作，指节就更深一分，堪堪碰到前列腺的位置。

“太多了啊嗯……哈四根进不去的…”阿神扭捏着不让羽毛继续扩张，却被人轻拍了一下臀部。阿神的脸已经红到能滴出血来，似乎因为屁股被自己的学生打了一下而羞耻感爆表。

“真是自谦呢老师”羽毛俯下身子在人耳边说，“明明之前还能把比四根手指还粗的多的我的东西完整吞下呢。”扩张的手指从里面抽出，抚慰老师性器的手也收回，双手把人抱起坐到自己身上。

挺立的性器戳着阿神的臀部，他将后者的手搭在钢琴键上，“老师来弹一首《shelter》吧。”这是他们的定情曲，羽毛还记得他们合奏的那天晚上，舞台的灯光从侧面投射下来，照亮了阿神的侧脸。坐在他左边的羽毛眼看着他的手指在琴键上飞舞，面上挂着浅笑，整个人平和又温柔。

“北七哦…这，不要捏……这种状态哈啊…怎么弹啊！”阿神的娇喘声把羽毛从回忆里拉了出来，他轻笑，手捏着乳头，性器忽而插入，到达了一个前所未有的深度，快速的擦过了前列腺。

娇喘声被撞的支离破碎，可羽毛还在劝说着老师给他谈首曲子。且不说能不能完整演奏，单论能不能弹就难以实现了。

性器在穴道里进出，手指虚放在钢琴键上，随着上下的幅度敲出音节。“不优哦老师，听不出是《shelter》呢。”羽毛的手搭在老师的手上，借着阿神的手弹出了旋律。

但身下的动作没有停止，“唔嗯！太深了！慢点…不要啦……”想缩回的手被擒住放回琴键上，阿神侧着头与学生交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，学生的舌苔舔着老师敏感的脖颈，就着后颈，像小光老师先前给他看的ao标记一样，在后颈处留下了不小的咬痕。

音乐慢慢进入高潮，老师也快坚持不住，在音乐的陪衬下，老师给学生的“颁奖仪式”进入尾声。

射精过后，学生抱着已经瘫软的老师走进浴室，仪式结束，还要做些收尾工作才能结束嘛~


End file.
